Splatoon: An Inkling's Tale
by LuigiFan003
Summary: A young Inkling named Splatson get's banished from his hometown and gets sent off to Inkopolis, where he meets new friends. But Splatson has a secret, concealed behind his left eye.
1. Ink'-troduction

**Author's Note**

**Hi, welcome to my 'little' project I've been working on (and obviously still continuing). Now, I should explain something before you start reading.**

**Yes, I do have other stories that are still ongoing, but I have decided (Or more like my big brother decided) that I should focus on one story at a time.**

**Allow me to show you guys THE HOLE I'VE DUG MYSELF INTO: I have two stories on Wikia, a Danganronpa story, my personal idea, my Persona story, my Yo-kai Watch story, and now this Splatoon story. So yeah, there's that…**

**So, I've decided that I'll work on this story and finish it before I continue my other stories.**

**Now, one last note before you go, go check out OctoReader, the person that inspired me to create this story!**

**Edit 8/26/19: WELL... My friend looked through my story today and pointed out something that kinda sounds, jeez I don't like using this word, racist. If anyone saw said section, I am SO, SO SORRY! Please forgive this woomy's mistake... I swear that I didn't intend for that phrasing, I didn't know how to describe it as any other word at the time. If you see something...bad in the future chapters or in past chapter's (I'm going to fix something in Chapter 3 today, again sorry.), PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

*sigh*

"Could this day get any worse? I get banished from my hometown and 'Mother dearest' sends me off to Inkopolis as a punishment for freakin' singing." I thought to myself, great… Why is this happening to ME of all Inklings?!

I should probably introduce myself, huh?

Just…please don't make any inappropriate jokes.

My name's Splatson, let's see… I'm taller than the normal Inkling by around one and a half Inkling arm length, so I tend to bump into things. I'm 18 years old, I have a spiked comb back hairstyle, but there's a spot on the back of my head where a certain tentacle isn't combed in place, but that's a whole other kettle of Salmonids. My eye color is light blue and my skin color is well, I guess somewhat pale with a slight tan. And I only have eight outfits counting the one I'm wearing consisting of the Basic Tee, White Headband, Loose shorts with leggings, and one pair of Cream Basics and barely any cash to my name…

Well, besides my Splat Brella Dualies… The name speaks for itself. And my MP3 player that I fixed and my journal from my youth.

"Yo, we're almost at Inkopolis Square, kid." The bus driver told me, I thanked him and got my stuff together. The bus stopped at the 'legendary' Inkopolis Square, the home of Turf War's and the studio of Off the Hook.

I thanked the bus driver and left him a tip.

"Hey kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do ya have your left eye closed? You don't look like one of those 'edgy' Inklings."

Ah… I was waiting for someone to ask. "I just like having my left eye closed. I can see just fine, heck, I PREFER to have it closed all the time." I explained to the bus driver, who nodded.

"Gotcha, stay safe kid."

"Same to you too, sir."

I waved to the bus driver as he drove off, and walked to the center of the square.

"Claaam. This place is just like what I've heard."

I'll be honest, I'm kinda overwhelmed by this. Yeah, I WAS sent here via punishment, but still…

"Hey! You over there!" Someone shouted at me, I looked over at the Lobby Terminal and saw seven Inklings waiting for something. I walked over to the Inkling girl that was waving her hand in the air.

"Yes! Finally, we can get started!"

Wait, what?

I didn't have any time to process what was happening before I was pulled inside the Terminal and pulled into a Turf War match.


	2. A Friendly Turf War Meeting New Friends

**Author's Note**

**Edit 8/26/19: I shall (hopefully) edit this more tomorrow.**

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold on a sec!" I tried to say, but the Inklings I got stuck with didn't look like they were listening.

I sighed and grabbed my Splat Brella Dualies. "Fine… Looks like I'm not getting out of this."

I popped up with the other Inklings I was paired with in the 'Kelp Dome' stage.

The starter bell sounded… Annnd no one has a plan besides just doing their own thing…YAY…

I sighed and got to work, I got off the starting point and made my way left and up the ramp there to hopefully enter the other team's Turf and establish a game plan from there.

I reached the center point…and got splatted by that Inkling girl from earlier with a Mini Splatling. Smug Inkling Booyahed me on my way down.

"Ok, so THAT'S how we're gonna play, huh? FINE!" I said, jumping down AND GETTING SPLATTED AGAIN!?

"Ha! What was that? I couldn't hear you over my Mini Splatling!" The girl smugly said, I could tell that she didn't mean it, she was in her 'zone'.

I knew what would mess her up, so I played like a dumb 'noob' and kept running at her and getting splatted over and over again.

"Wow. You're REALLY new to this, aren't you, country boy?" The Inkling girl asked me, I shrugged. "I ''know'' how to play where I'm from, but I AM new to the way you Inklings play here." I told her, and then suddenly she let her guard down so I striked.

_Inkling Girl's POV_

After realizing the ''Country Boy'' was running at her, she thought to herself, 'This noob is ACTUALLY running at me? Seriously?'

She then revved up her Mini Splatling and fired at the ''Country Boy''.

_Splatson's POV_

I stopped and dodged every single shot without moving from the spot where I was, tilting my head to the left to dodge the Inkling girl's last shot.

Her face was priceless.

_Inkling Girl's POV_

What.

The.

Carp!?

"H-H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" I shouted, this…this noob dodged every last shot, without moving from where he was, WITH ONE OF HIS FROGFISHIN' EYES CLOSED!

_Splatson's POV_

I couldn't help but laugh. "Surprised?" I asked her.

"What the reel do YOU THINK?! Of course I'm surprised!" She hissed at me, I pointed one of my Splat Brella Dualies at her. "I had to dodge ACTUAL Ink Bullets in Turf Wars back home, think getting rocks shot at you. This is child's play to me, and that's not me bragging…" I said, after which I shot to my left with my other Splat Brella Dualie.

"OW! What the carp?! How the carp did you know I was here?!" An Inkling boy shouted at me, I hit him dead on the shoulder.

_Inkling Girl's POV_

I couldn't believe what I just saw.

"Now THAT, THAT was me bragging." The noob casually told me, after which he splatted both me AND James, WITHOUT BREAKING EYE CONTACT WITH ME! He returned the Booyah from earlier as I went down.

"How the carp did that guy DO that? I may be loud as reel, but there is no way he could have heard me." James said, I started pacing. "I have no frogfishin idea. The only thing I know for sure now, is that that 'noob' isn't a noob at all." I told James, Star and Frank popped back up and looked shocked to see both of us at the spawn point too.

"Wait, the 'Three Stooges' were all there and got me and Frank. So that noob SOMEHOW splatted you two?" Star asked me, I nodded and told her and Frank what happened.

The thirty second bell sounded. We still had Country Boy's team on the ropes, but I was WAY too shaken up. "Why don't we gang up on this guy?" Frank suggested, I shook my head. "No, avoid him at all costs! If he can take two Inklings down at once, he could EASILY take out four Inklings." I ordered, I'm NOT about to let some RANDOM Inkling from the country make a fool out of ME!

_Splatson's POV_

I FINALLY made some progress and was working on covering the center point.

"HEY!" I looked up and saw the Inkling girl glaring at me.

"Oh, hello!" I cheerfully said, that made the Inkling girl even madder.

"Don't you act all dumb, frogfisher! I KNOW you're not some noob!" The Inkling girl hissed at me, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You DO realize that my stunt from earlier was just to knock you off your game, right?" I told the Inkling girl, who jumped down, her Mini Splatling fully revved up.

"Oh, you did just that. NOW YOU'RE AS GOOD AS SPLATTED!" She shouted at me, NOW I was kinda worried.

She shot at me again, but I had my special ready. "So sorry!" I said, activating my special.

Using one of my Splat Brella Dualies, I launched myself into the air, missing the Inkling girl's shots.

_Inkling Girl's POV_

I.

AM.

NOT.

LOSING.

TO.

HIM!

I shot at him in the air, but the slimy frogfisher dodged my shots.

_Splatson's POV_

I narrowly missed the Inkling girl's shots, but now I was high enough for my special to work. I deployed the Brella function on my other Splat Brella Dualie to keep me in the air, and my single shot special was loaded into my other Splat Brella Dualie.

I smirked at the Inkling girl, and fired.

_Inkling Girl's POV_

"Why is that frogfisher smirking at me…?"

…Wait, is that?

Oh CARP!

I got splatted by that guy, with a special that I hadn't seen before.

The end match bell rang, my team won… So, why did it feel like I lost?

_Splatson's POV_

I knew my team wouldn't win, yeah, I MAY have gone overboard with using my special on that Inkling girl… But hey, her team won.

I left the Lobby Terminal, a cat named Judd gave me some cash for playing. "Heh, that was fun." I said to myself, now my next objective was to find a place to stay and unpack…

Wait…

"OH CARP! Where's my stuff!?" I exclaimed, I must have dropped it when that Inkling girl grabbed me. I figured Judd would know since he was right there, so I walked over to the cat and a smaller version of Judd (Who introduced himself as Li'l Judd) and asked them if they had seen a medium sized cardboard box. "Meow, I think that Inkling girl that pulled you into the last Turf War grabbed it." Judd told me, oh boy…

I thanked Judd and turned around to see the Inkling girl and her friends waiting for me.

"…Oh carp…"

_Inkling Girl's POV_

"Yeah buddy, NOW who's the one in control?" I smugly told the punk, he was REALLY sweating now.

"Ok, ok. Yeah, I MAY have gone overboard, but that's no reason to take my stuff!" The guy told me, what's so important that's in this box? "Ok Clair, I think that's far enough." James told me, I shook my head. "No, let me savor the moment!" I shot back at James.

Suddenly, the guy started crying? "Uh…? Ok, MAYBE I went too far…" I said, I may ACT like a Bull Shark, but I have my reasons for acting like this.

"Please… This day's already gone to soot, please don't take the only thing I have left…" The guy burst into tears, and fell to his knees.

"…From my dad…"

WHAT!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, I wasn't going to take anything." I told the guy, he stopped crying as hard and looked at me. "You… You weren't?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I guess I got a little heated over getting beaten by someone who looks like they had no idea what they were doing." I told him, James not so lightly pinched me, after I shot him a glare, I gave the box back to the guy.

_Splatson's POV_

I… Well, I thanked the girl, got up, wiped away my tears, and picked up my box with all of my stuff in it.

"Um… Sorry about that, if you didn't figure it out yet, I've had a TERRIBLE day and I guess when you did that I just-" I tried to apologize, but the girl stopped me.

"Hey, it's cool man. I thought you were just some pro who tried to be a jerk and ruin everyone else's fun. I'm pretty much a magnet for those kinds of people." The girl explained, well, I couldn't say that she was in the wrong, I AM a pretty good competitor. The Inkling boy that was with her earlier extended his hand to me.

"Sorry about Clair, she's a good person when she's not being stubborn. I'm James." He introduced himself, I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, James. I'm Splatson, please don't make an inappropriate joke about my name." I introduced myself as well, surprisingly no one laughed or joked about my name. The other two introduced themselves as Star and Frank.

"So, what the carp is in the box?" Clair asked me. "My clothes, my journal, and my MP3 player." I told her, Star's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of my MP3 player.

"Oh my cod! How much for it?!"

Oh dear…

"Sorry, my dad gave it too me. It's not for sale." I told Star, who looked sad but understood.

"Ok, so where are you from?" Frank asked me, I sighed.

"I don't know the name, I forgot it as soon as I got banished." I seethed, Clair looked like she knew my pain. I gave them a summary of the events from when I arrived in Inkopolis to now.

"So, you don't have a place to stay?" Star asked me, I nodded. Clair looked like she had an epiphany.

"I know, why don't you crash at our place until you find your own place?" Clair told me, I nodded.

I was walking to my new home with Clair, James, Star, and Frank when I ran into an Inkling with black tentacles.

And in my shock, opened my left eye for a second.

"Sorry about that ma'am!" I said as I quickly walked away.

So uh, I DID leave something out of my introduction…

I'm twenty-five percent Octarian, that tentacle I was talking about is an Octoling tentacle, and my left eye is an Octoling eye.

_?'s POV_

What.

The.

Carp.

That Inkling had an Octoling eye?!

I'd better tell Gramps, Agent 3, 4, 8, and Marie about this.


	3. Learning the Trade (Part 1)

**Author's Note**

**Ok, so I took a page out of OctoReader's book regarding Flow, I just wanted to say that so nothing bad happened, I feel like I made it original but again, the overall idea wasn't mine.**

**Again, I would seriously recommend that you check out OctoReader's stories.**

**Edit 8/26/19: Look at the first Chapter for an explanation, again, I am SO SORRY that this happened, even if it was just an innocent mistake on my part. I should of gotten the chapter's checked before putting them here. Again, please forgive this woomy's mistake...**

_Splatson's POV_

I pretty much crashed after I got to Clair's place, I woke up the next day, got ready, and changed into a clean copy of my clothes from yesterday.

"Uh… Why the carp are you wearing dirty clothes?" Clair asked me, I just sighed and showed her.

"Ok, why do you only have essentially one outfit?" Clair asked me again, I shrugged. "My mom only got me those exact clothes, no clue why." I told her, she got a joyful look in her eye and clapped her hands together.

"This calls for a shopping trip!" Clair exclaimed, I mentally facepalmed, what have I brought forth? Then again, I would like something DIFFERENT to wear besides the basic stuff.

Clair got James and Star to join us, Frank was busy studying for his entrance exams. Clair led our group into Headspace, a hat shop as far as I could tell. Clair and the other's left me in the dust, then again, I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!

"You appear to be confused, little Octo." I nearly jumped out of my skin, I turned around and saw a sea slug with an emperor shrimp sitting on the female sea slug's hat.

Wait… How the carp did she know I was quarter part Octarian?

"Uh… Yeah, how did you figure it out, Miss…?" I ask the sea slug, who giggled and introduced herself and the emperor shrimp, she was Flow, and the shrimp was Craymond.

"Your aura gave you away, you seem saddened by something you keep bottled up inside. As well as burdened by your heritage." Flow told me, how the carp is this sea slug reading me like a book?

"Well, how could I NOT be? Octarian's aren't exactly good people, and in school they're painted as monsters…" I told Flow, whose carefree look made her look like a kid, but she DEFINATLY had the wisdom of an elder.

"But you know this to be false in some ways, correct? If I may, THAT is where your sadness partly stems from, correct?" Flow asked me, I nodded, clammit this sea slug is good…

"Hm… You act just like him." Flow said, hold on, him? I tried to ask her who she was referring to but she just shoved an old looking box into my hands just as Clair and the others came over to check out.

Clammit Flow… Fine, I'll leave for now. I feel like Flow isn't a bad person, but she DEFINATLY knows something about me. The others and I left Headspace.

"So, what did you get, Splatson?" Clair asked me, I shrugged.

I opened up the box and nearly fainted, in the box was a pair of goggles. The left lens was cracked, and the material looked like old elastic band strap was holding the plastic clear red goggle lens together.

"Oooh! Cool googles! They're cracked though." Star said to me, but I was too engrossed in a long-buried memory of my father, I must have been…seven years old.

"_Daddy? Why are your goggles broken?"_

_My dad chuckled._

"_My goggles aren't broken, son. One of the lenses is cracked on purpose."_

_I laughed… It's been years since I've laughed like that…_

_Clair's POV_

"YO! SPLATSON!" I shouted in his ear, he recoiled and FINALLY left la la land.

"What the carp, Clair!" Splatson hissed at me, I put my hands to my hips and glared at him.

"You were spacing out BIG TIME." I told him, he looked embarrassed.

"Heh… Sorry, I remembered something my dad did when I was younger." Splatson told us, I was shocked that a pair of broken goggles reminded Splatson of his father.

_Splatson's POV_

"Why did it remind you of your father?" James asked me, I explained the goggles history.

"Holy carp, so these goggles were your fathers?" Clair asked me, I nodded.

"But please don't say 'were'…" I told Clair, I…I just have a gut feeling that my dad is out there…

Somewhere…

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and sure enough, it was Clair.

"Look, Splatson. I'm not going to dance around this, frankly, I see a lot of myself in you." Clair told me, I was kinda shocked, I got a gut feeling that Clair knew the pain I had, I didn't expect her to say THAT though. "How so?" I asked her, she took her hand off my shoulder and shook her head.

"Let's just say my mom claims I'm 'daddy's little spoiled princess'." Clair cryptically told me, and she didn't LOOK spoiled to me.

"You? Spoiled? I HIGHLY doubt that." I told Clair, she smiled for a sec then regained her 'tough guy' composure.

"Thanks. But I've got some bad news, look." Clair told us, she pointed at a sign next to Headspace. According to the sign, Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe and Shella Fresh were out of stock until further notice. Star sighed and I facepalmed, of all times for this to happen.

"Whelp, looks like we'll have to cut our shopping trip short for now." Clair said sadly, I'm pretty sure the rest of us were bummed out too…

_?'s POV_

"Pearlie, I'm telling you that Inkling-" I tried to tell her, but Pearl blew it off.

"'Rina, there's no way that Inkling is an Octarian. Think about it, he doesn't have tentacles like you or eyes like you." Pearlie tried to reason with me, but I KNOW that Inkling… Well, maybe not KNOW, but he just has this…vibe to him.

Just like the vibe HE gave off…

"_Sir? Where are you going?" Why did the General have a suitcase?_

_The General turned to face me, he looked…happy._

"_I'm…I'm leaving, Ida." What!_

"_S-Sir! You can't leave! What about-" The General cut me off, his goggles looked soaked, was he crying? And why was his left lens cracked?_

"_I'll handle the DJ, you just keep on your studies, young lady." He told me._

"_I…I will, sir!" I told him, I saluted him, he laughed and saluted me as well._

"_Goodbye, General Codfish."_

"_Farewell, Marina Ida."_

_The General turned, and just…walked away…_

_I was six when the General left, he pushed me to improve, HE'S why I'm where I am today…_

"…That MUST be SOMEONE related to him." I said a little louder than I wanted too, Pearlie stared at me.

"Related to who, 'Rina?" She asked me.

"It's nothing, Pearlie." I told her, Pearl was a bit rude at times, but she DOES care, she could tell that I was hiding something. She sighed.

"Fiiine. If you say he's not an Inkling, I'll believe you, but I still think you're seeing things, Marina." I giggled.

"Thanks Pearl."

_?'s POV_

"Callie, are you sure you weren't mistaken?" Marie asked me, I stomped my foot and pouted.

"Marie, I KNOW what I saw! That Inkling had an Octoling eye!" I shouted at her, Octavio DID mess with my head, but he didn't mess with it THAT bad…

Ok, maybe not to this degree at least…

Agent 3 sighed and glanced at me with an unamused look. "Callie, I HIGHLY doubt that this Inkling you saw…" Agent 3 looked at the profile I found on the guy, his full name was Splatson Codfish. "…This Splatson… He just doesn't scream Octarian OR spy to me, he looks like an Inkling to me." Agent 3 told me, why the carp aren't they at LEAST checking him out?!

For cod's sake, THE GUY HAD HIS LEFT EYE CLOSED IN THE PICTURE! And that's the eye with the Octoling pupil in it!

Agent 4 sighed as well, but only put her feet up on the table. "Look Callie, would it satisfy you if we look into him?" Agent 4 asked me, I quickly nodded.

Agent 3 sighed again. "Fiiine… We'll check him out, but frankly, I think that this is a wild goose chase."

"For cod's sake, 3! YOU'RE one to talk, since you got possessed by that Sanitized Octarian ink." I shot at 3, he sighed but nodded.

_?'s POV_

"Cap'n? What's wrong?" Agent 8 asked me, I glanced at 8 and soon enough she put two-and-two together.

"Wait… Splatson's not…!" I nodded, 8 looked like she was gonna faint.

"I mean, Codfish SOUNDED familiar, but I mean COME ON!"

"I know, 8. I know…" I pulled out my old picture book and flipped to a photo from a grim time in my life.

"Christopher… What in cod's name happened…?"

_Splatson's POV_

We got back to Clair's place and I immediately went and polished my dad's goggles. After about… I think three washes, I polished them and tried them on, they fit me perfectly thank cod.

"Yo, Splatson, catch!" Clair called to me, I turned around and caught a magazine. It was a clothing catalog of all the 'freshest' gear.

"We're gonna take a trip to the Arowana Super Mall on Sunday, so look and see if you want anything." Clair explained to me, I thanked her and looked through the catalog for gear.

The magazine had detailed descriptions for each piece of gear and had a section about Inkling hairstyles. My hairstyle was referred to as 'Slick' and my dad's goggles looked similar to the Pilot Goggles. At last, I can finally describe the others!

Clair had hazel eyes and fair or beige skin, she wore a Sporty Bobble Hat, an Enchanted Robe, a pair of Neon Delta Straps, and Tight capri sweatpants. She had what the magazine referred to as a 'Banger' hair style, it was essentially a straight, long hairstyle with a long bang and slightly cut tips.

James had yellow eyes and the same skin color as me, he wore a Long-Billed Cap, a Cycling Shirt, a pair of Neon Sea Slugs, and Denim shorts. His hairstyle was called a 'Hipster', a ponytail haircut with a tentacle hanging from the left side of his face.

Star had violet eyes and a skin color a little darker than mine, maybe beige with a brown tint? I don't really know how to describe skin color so my description may be wrong, she wore a pair of Squidfin Hook Cans, a Front Zip Vest, a pair of School Shoes, and Classic Shorts. Her hairstyle was called a 'Wave', one long, wavy tentacle hanging on the right side of her face.

Frank had red eyes and skin a dark brown, he wore a Painter's Mask, a Black Inky Rider, a pair of Crazy Arrows, and Classic Shorts. His hairstyle was called a 'Mush-Cut', which was a bowl cut.

I went through the catalog and found some outfits I liked, I wrote them down on a separate sheet of paper and returned the catalog to Clair. After I jotted down some other items I wanted to get, I went to sleep.


	4. Learning the Trade (Part 2)

**Author's Note**

**I'm back! And I have an update for this story and all my other stories for the future, at least as of right now.**

**I plan to update this story on weekends, however I may update early or later depending on the circumstances (AKA School).**

**Ok, with that out of the way, enjoy the rest of Learning the Trade!**

I woke up to a VERY chaotic scene, Clair had some male Inkling in a headlock while James, Star, and Frank were about to start tying up a female Inkling.

"What the carp did I miss?" I asked the others, suddenly the male inkling broke free and tackled me. We struggled, and in doing so the female Inkling got loose.

"Clammit 3! I TOLD you this was a bad idea! Let's bail!" The female Inkling spat as she fled, the male Inkling KICKED ME IN THE STOMACH before he left.

Clammit, I opened my left eye again. HOPEFULLY that guy didn't see it…

_Agent 3's POV_

Holy carp, Callie wasn't lying.

Annnd 4 slapped me…

Then again, I DID deserve it.

"What. The. Carp. Were. You. Thinking! We can't just barge into places when we see fit! Along with ASSULTING people! You BETTER not do ANYTHING like that again!" 4 chewed me a new one, she can be stubborn, but she IS the voice of reason besides 8 and Cap'n, and the New Squidbeak Splatoon wouldn't be the same without her.

"Ok, ok," I held my hands up to get 4 to back off, "I'll admit that what I did wasn't smart. But there WAS a reason for it." 4 looked skeptical, but motioned for me to continue.

"I had to knock Splatson off balance, so what better to do than act as a burglar, wait for him to wake up, tackle him, and cause enough shock to get his left eye to open? Yes, it was a bad plan, but it worked!" I told her, she looked shocked, I may be the 'edgy' veteran aside from Callie and Marie, but I know what I'm doing… Most of the time…

"Well? Was Callie right? Is this 'Splatson' a spy for Octavio?" 4 asked me, I smirked at her.

"He has an Octoling's eye, so there's a pretty good chance that's the case." I told her, she looked like her eyes were gonna pop out she was so shocked.

"Cod… I didn't expect that Octavio would escape AND send a spy in to keep an eye on us."

"Yeah, he must have run into Callie on purpose."

4 pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"Well, let's go report." I told 4, she nodded.

So Splatson, think one of Octavio's flunkies can hide in plain sight, huh?

Well, get ready to be proven wrong.

_Splatson's POV_

Oww… Man that Inkling hit me hard…

"What the carp was that about?" I asked Clair, who had a first aid kit and motioned for me to sit down.

"No clue. I saw that guy out by the door through my window, I got the others and as soon as I opened the door to get the jump on him, that girl and him jumped us! I managed to get the guy into a headlock while the others got the girl, and you know the rest." Clair told me, she checked me for wounds and thankfully found nothing.

"You guys ok?" I asked the others, they nodded.

Clair looked distraught at the whole ordeal. "You ok, Clair?" I asked her, was she…

Was Clair crying?

"I was stupid! I shouldn't have made a dumb move like that, I'm the leader of our group! I don't have room to made dumb mistakes like THAT!" Clair shouted, the poor girl turned into a sobbing mess and curled up into a ball.

_Clair's POV_

Great, just PERFECT… I'm making a scene, a leader shouldn't show emotion…

A leader should… Huh? I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw it was Splatson.

"Clair, that wasn't a dumb move. A dumb move would have been to ignore it, you made the right call." Splatson told me, I knew he was just trying to make me feel better…

"No, it WAS a dumb move! I could have gotten you killed, Splatson! I… I just wasn't strong enough…" I shouted at him, but I lost my nerve and my voice was barely a whisper and I closed my eyes. Splatson sighed and I heard him walk away…

Great! I just chased away the ONLY person that could even come CLOSE to knowing how I feel.

Wait, something's on my face, and it isn't tears.

I opened up my eyes and saw Splatson wiping away my tears.

"Look Clair, I know that feeling…" H-Huh? "That feeling that one mistake can ruin your life, well, I know the one way that it actually can, you want to know what it is?" I had nothing better to say, so I nodded.

"You give into that bad feeling, I gave into that feeling before, and THAT almost killed me." Splatson looked me dead in my eyes. "I'm still stuck in that feeling, Clair. I KNOW what this can do to people, and it will be a subzero day in reel when I let someone I KNOW give in."

I…I didn't know what to say… Splatson seems so happy-go-lucky that he doesn't even remotely look like he's depressed.

"And another thing Clair…" Splatson extended his hand to me, "You are NOT weak, you're one of the strongest people I know." Wow… I can't believe that someone I met two days ago was giving me probably the best pep talk of my life. I took his hand and he helped me up. I heard Frank whistle, oh great, NOW IT LOOKS LIKE ME AND SPLATSON ARE LOVEBIRDS!

"Uhh… Splatson?" I pointed out how this looked to Splatson, and as I expected he let go of my hand and his face went completely red.

"Oh cod, WEEELL… This is awkward… I swear that this isn't what it looks like." Splatson said, James burst into laughter, Star and Frank soon joined in.

I started laughing to, I have NEVER, EVER seen an Inklings face get so red before.

_Splatson's POV_

Well, after a very…eventful morning, Clair brought us over to a very fishy building next to the Lobby Terminal.

"Already throwing the noob into a Salmon Run, Clair?" Frank asked Clair, wait…

OH NO…

"Uh… Maybe I should go…" NOPE NOPE NOPE!

I tried to wiggle away, but Clair grabbed me and dragged me into the building.

Please don't show up. PLEASE DON'T SHOW UP!

_Clair's POV_

Why the carp is Splatson so against coming with us? Well, he's sure as reel not getting out of this.

"Ahh… My favorite employee! I see ya have your team with ya, who's the newbie?" Mr. Grizz told me, the owner of Grizzco took a liking to me after he saw my performance after THREE 'Hazard Level MAX!' runs, where I pretty much carried my team of LITERALLY TERRIFIED Inklings for all three runs. Most Inklings think I'm lying, I can't say that they SHOULD believe me, I'm used to not being believed AND it's just as crazy and impossible as it sounds.

BUT those three Inklings, my friends, and obviously Mr. Grizz know the truth.

"This is Splatson, he LOOK'S like a newbie, but he's like a pro. He dodged every last shot from my Mini Splatling at close range." I told Mr. Grizz, I could tell he was impressed.

Splatson was STILL trying to squirm away, but he couldn't get out of my grasp.

"Well kid, I'm impressed, I think you'll like Salmon Run's. Today's destination is the Spawning Grounds, go get geared up, the ship's where it always is." Mr. Grizz instructed us, Frank decided to stay behind, so it was me, James, Star, and Splatson on this job.

_Splatson's POV_

"Um… A-Are you guys SURE that this is safe?" I VERY hesitantly asked the others.

For cod's sake, WE'RE SURROUNDED BY WATER! And unless they forgot, Inklings DISSOLVE in water!? Granted there's usually a Respawn Point nearby, BUT STILL!

Clair sighed and glanced at me. "Splatson, WE'RE FINE! Even if we fall over, these Lifesavers act as Spawn Point's, so in the event we go overboard, we just float and wait for Mr. Grizz to pull us out. We'll be fine." Clair tried to consul me, but I was WAY too worried about A CERTAIN SOMEONE showing up.

"We're here!" Star shouted, GREAT…

Oh for cod's sake, NOT HERE!

_Clair's POV_

I had to pull Splatson along in order to get him to the Spawning Grounds, cod what's up with him?

I heard Mr. Grizz over the radio, he gave us the usual spiel and sent us on our way.

"Oh man! I HATE Blasters!" I heard Splatson hiss, I just laughed and waved my Mini Splatling in his direction. "It's all luck of the draw, Splatson. Better luck next wave." I told him, he sighed but nodded in understanding. I got lucky with my weapon for this wave, but Star (who was an Aerospray main.) and James (A Slosher main.) didn't get so lucky…

"Clammit! I got a Splat Charger…" James whined, he wasn't someone who had, well he had SOME, patience.

"Dang it… Whelp, I'm going to be useless this wave…" Star sighed, ouch… She got stuck with a Splat Roller.

"Um…guys? What's with these flies?" Splatson asked me, wait…

WELL… This was about to get real REALLY quick.

_Splatson's POV_

"The Salmonids seem even crazier than usual with those Glowflies, buckle up kids, this is about to get even messier than usual." Mr. Grizz told us through the radio, wait…

If I'M surrounded by Glowflies… Then does that mean…?

"SPLATSON! MOVE!" Clair shouted at me, OH COD!

I booked it up a section of a nearby building and saw…

OH NO…

_?'s POV_

"Slam, is he there?" I asked the crazed Salmonid over our disguised radio.

"He, he, HE! He's here alright! And he's downright TERRIFIED! Sending these tracking Glowflies out was a GREAT idea, Boss!" Slam cheeringly told me, FINALLY! About time he showed up.

"It'll take us till the third wave until we get there, in the meantime…" Slam chuckled, he knew me so well.

"I know, Boss. I'll give 'em a run for their money! He, he, HE!"

_Splatson's POV_

Clammit!

I tried to splat this STUPID, LITTLE FISH, but the slimy punk kept slipping away.

"Kid! Did ya smother yourself in somthin'? Those Glowflies aren't letting up!" Mr. Grizz asked me.

"I can SEE that, sir! Sorry for my tone, BUT I'M LITERALLY GETTING THE SARDINE TREATMENT HERE!" I shouted at Mr. Grizz, he could tell that I wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

OW! What the carp are these frying pans made out of? Obsidian? I'm glad I'm so experienced, otherwise I'd probably be overrun by this point.

Clammit! These Salmonid's are driving me towards the water. For seemingly crazed creatures, they sure are acting smart, I'm not saying Salmonid's are dumb, but-

Annnd I got hit off the edge and almost into the drink, I guess Blasters ARE good for keeping someone in the air… BUT NOT FOR CHASING THESE STUPID GLOWFLIES OFF!

_Clair's POV_

Poor Splatson, apparently Glowflies like him, judging by how they were STILL swarming him.

Ow! Frogfishin' Goldie! Eat ink!

I ran at a wall, jumped at it, planted both of my feet on it, and launched myself at the Goldie, vaporizing it with a fully revved up Mini Splatling. Not many Inklings think to do this now that I think about it… Wonder why?

"Nice Clair! What is this, thirty-three Golden Eggs by now?" James told me, this is…strange.

Even during 'Hazard Level MAX!', the egg count was WAY over the first wave highest possible quota. And when Glowflies are around, they usually move from person to person, not stick to one person… Granted Splatson knows he's gotta keep moving, but I doubt he can keep it up if the next wave is a repeat of this one…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CLAIR, MOVE!" I jumped out of the way, and saw Splatson being chased by WAY too many Chums for a normal Glowfly round.

"FINALLY! Clam that Chum was FAST!" James exclaimed. I sighed and splatted another Goldie, thirty-seven Golden Eggs now…

Please let this wave end, for Splatson's sake.

_Splatson's POV_

Please, LET THIS NIGHTMARE END, FOR COD'S SAKE!

Wait… Are the Glowflies leaving? Is it over?

"Come to papa, little eggs… NOW BRING ME MORE! And kid? Be careful…" Mr. Grizz told us over the radio.

MAN, I AM EXHAUSTED!

"*huff* Hey *huff* guys? Can I *huff* take five?" I asked the other's, a Splat Roller popped into my hands.

"Sorry kid, I need all hands-on deck, these Salmonid's aren't just gonna…huh?" Wait, why did Mr. Grizz sound confused?

"Something wrong, Boss?" Clair asked Mr. Grizz. It took him a bit to respond…

Wait, why aren't there any Salmonid's coming to get us? The second wave must-of started by now…

"Huh… I guess you kids ARE getting a break, according to my scanner here, there aren't anymore Salmonid's for miles… Strange…" OH THANK COD! I uh… I collapsed from exhaustion.

_?'s POV_

Slam came back rather…defeated for some reason.

"Yo, what's wrong, Lil Bro?" Smush asked Slam, Slam shook his head and sighed.

"I got splatted by some loud guy with a Splat Roller, that's what!" Slam hissed, Smush picked his little brother up and put him on his back.

"Don't worry, Lil Bro, we'll CRUSH em'!" The Cohock told his little brother.

Kinda reminds me of a certain someone…

"Boss? Are we going? The second wave should be over right about now." Squish asked me, clam did this Scrapper really have to be racing everywhere he goes?

"Ok, ok, Squish. Let's move boys!" We got us an old-fashioned SPLATTING to do…

He, he, he, HE!

_Clair's POV_

Clammit Splatson…

"YO! WAKE UP!" I shouted in his ear, that FINALLY got him up.

"OW! I swear, you're gonna give me hearing problems…" Splatson muttered, I just glared at him.

That shut him up REAL quick.

"Alright kids, The egg basket's-" Wait, what was that?

"Boss? Boss…? Mr. Grizz, are you there?!" WHY THE CARP IS THERE JAZZ PLAYING?!

VROOOM!

"Wait, that sound's like a Scrapper!" I looked over at the shore directly in front of us, and saw a Scrapper charging over to us.

It stopped about three feet from our starting area, it was pulling along a little wagon with a Cohock, a Chum, and a Stinger in it.

The Stinger screamed something in Salmonid, Splatson flinched for some reason.

Oh carp, why are the Cohock and Chum getting out…?!

"Uh…James? Translation?" I looked over at James, he was terrified.

"Unless my Salmonid is rusty, she just ordered our splatting's." James told us… GREAT…

_Splatson's POV_

I KNEW this was a bad idea!

_Clair's POV_

"Everyone! Get some cover, NOW!" I ordered, we all fell back and split up, James was with me and Star was with Splatson. They were on the right side of the entryway, we were on the left.

"What do we all have? I got a Splat Roller!"

"I have a Mini Splatling." James told me.

"Same here!" Star shouted, Splatson looked…out of it for some reason.

"I have a Splat Charger! What's the plan?"

…That's a good question.

"Um? What's the plan?! Please tell me you have a plan!" Splatson asked me…

Uh… Um… CLAMMIT! I'm…I'm out of ideas…!

_Splatson's POV_

Clammit, Clair's not saying anything. That usually means someone doesn't have a plan…

Dang it Splatson, THINK!

A Splat Roller, two Mini Splatlings, and a Splat Charger…

…

…

"…AHA! I got an idea!" I shouted.

Clammit! They're already on us…!

_Clair's POV_

The Cohock and Chum were already here, I gotta admit, this Chum's got guts, not many Salmonid's would charge at someone with no weapon on them.

Wait… The Cohock's going for something…

…

WHY THE CARP DO THEY HAVE INKLING WEAPONRY?!

"Clammit! Watch out!" I shouted, the Cohock tossed a Splattershot to the Chum, while it armed itself with two Exploshers…

GREAT!...

I looked up and saw that Stinger screaming more Salmonid at the Cohock and Chum.

Ok, the Stinger's the leader… Good to know, OH WAIT, HOW DOES THIS HELP US?!

Splatson grabbed me and James and pulled us along, Star revved her Mini Splatling up to hold off the Cohock and Chum so we could get away.

Splatson pulled us over to the wall facing the shore, Star jumped down, narrowly missing two well aimed Explosher shots.

"I have a plan, we all need to work together to pull it off though." Splatson told us, I know I shouldn't worry about it, but I prayed his plan was reasonable.

"I saw that Stinger giving the other's orders, can we use that?" I told Splatson, he nodded.

"Here's the plan: Star and James, cover me and Clair by keeping the Chum, Cohock, and Scrapper busy. Clair, I'll change to my squid form and hide in your Splat Roller, get me close enough to the Stinger, I'll handle it from there." Splatson told us, I facepalmed.

"Splatson, you can't enter Inkling weaponry as a squid…" I tried telling him as he did exactly as he said.

"You were saying?" Splatson asked me, ok, he knows what he's doing.

"How the carp did you DO that?" Star asked Splatson, who sighed heavily.

"Clam, you city Inklings don't do ANYTHING FUN!" Splatson hissed at us, I mean, he WASN'T wrong…

_?'s POV_

"He, he, HE! It's like shooting fish in a barrel!" Smush cheerfully said, this WAS fun. Seeing Inklings cower in fear from superior planning is HILARIOUS!

But it's no fun if they just sit and hide…

"He, he, HE! Let's go finish them off!" Squish said, I nodded and was about to give the order.

"YO SCALEBAG!" What the? Smush looked over at one of the male Inklings, Slam yelled some rather…bad words, clammit I told him to switch to Inkling slang and not stick with human swearing… I sighed.

"Squish, go help those two." I told him, the Scrapper nodded, unhooked the cart, and shot off towards Slam and Smush.

"EAT INK!" OH CARP! One of the Inkling girls is shooting at them, same with that Inkling boy.

Clammit, they tricked me! Now I'M wide open for an attack while the others are occupied!

Clammit, clammit, DAMNIT! WHERE ARE THE OTHER TWO!?

_Clair's POV_

I could barely contain my laughter, James and Star were keeping the Stinger's 'bodyguards' busy, and the Stinger was so mad that it didn't even notice us sneaking up on it!

"Ready, Splatson?" I whispered to Splatson, I heard him moving around which I'll take as a yes.

Just a little… Closer…

_?'s POV_

What does this Inkling think I am? Stupid?!

I turned, shot, and splatted her. She flung Ink at me, but it was too late.

…

Wait… What's that?

_Splatson's POV_

I changed back into my kid form, aimed my Splat Charger, smirked, and fired.

_?'s POV_

…!

Sonofa…!

_Splatson's POV_

SPLAT!

"HA! Take THAT!" I boasted, Clair popped back up in her Lifesaver. I inked it, causing her to pop back up.

"Reel ya! That was awesome!" Clair shouted, she raised her hand for a high-five, which I gladly obliged.

_Clair's POV_

The three Salmonids started panicking, they were speaking Salmonid in a panicked tone, and they fled into the sea.

James and Star ran up to us, and proceeded to tackle us with a hug.

"*BZZT* -mit! KIDS! REPORT!" Finally, Mr. Grizz got through to us.

"We're ok, Boss." I told him, I think this is the first time I've EVER heard Mr. Grizz show emotion.

"Ok, forgive my language kids, BUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" I laughed and told Boss what happened.

Boss didn't respond for a while, it was weird for him to seem so…rattled by something like this.

"I'll look into this, in the meantime, head on back." Boss told us, we super jumped back to the ship.

On the way back to port, I turned to James. "Hey, any idea what those Salmonid's were saying before they left?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"No clue, they were speaking some sort of Salmonid slang or something, I couldn't identify ANYTHING they were saying." James told me, strange…

Splatson's STILL acting weird…

We pulled into port, changed back to our normal gear, and after a quick praise from Boss and a HUGE bonus for our crazy shift, we left the Grizzco building.

_Splatson's POV_

"Splatson, what's wrong? You've been acting funny ever since we first got here to the Grizzco building, seriously, what's up?" Clair asked me, dang it…

I didn't even get a chance to talk before my past caught up with me.

"Impressive work, Splatie. I didn't expect you to pull something like that."

COD CLAMMIT!


	5. A Certain Slimy Salmonid (Part 1)

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone… I have an update…**

**Life can be cruel… And unfortunately, it's being rather cruel to me right now. All I'll say is that it's REALLY personal. So, I think I'm gonna hold off on uploading Chapter's here for a bit, I know, 'really?'.**

**I'm sorry… Please forgive this woomy, for both this and his past mistake, just read the past Chapters if you don't know what I'm talking about.**

**Again, I am SO, SO SORRY… For BOTH.**

**In case anyone's wondering, I owned up to my innocent mistake because I felt I would be lying to you guys about it if I kept quiet.**

**A final note before you start reading, I plan for this story to be broken up into three separate 'Adventures', I'll include a break in the Chapter to signify the transition.**

**I PROMISE I'll work on the story over my 'break' and hopefully come back to you all with LOADS of more content, anyways that's it from me. See you all later!**

_Clair's POV_

"Uh… Splatson? Do you know her?" I asked Splatson, why the carp did he sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose?

The girl walked over to us, what in the…?

This Inkling had the strangest hairstyle I've ever seen, it was like a mohawk of some sort that widened out in the front and split into five bangs, a small one in the middle, two medium length ones just above her eyes, and two long ones on the sides of her head.

I…I couldn't describe her clothing choice in ANY other way except it looked like it was made from rags. Her shoes looked like the rubber work boots Boss loaned to us during Salmon Run, and her goggles…

Her goggles looked like a modified version of a Stinger's goggles, her eyes were red like a Stinger too…

Wait… NO!

"Hold on a frogfishin' second, YOU'RE that Stinger that attacked us!" I shouted, granted I kept my voice down so it was only loud to someone in our group, the girl nodded and smirked, showing off her Salmonid teeth.

"Guilty as charged!" The girl cheerfully said, how the carp does Splatson know her?

_Splatson's POV_

I sighed, for cod's sake…

"I should explain… This is Jessi, she's a… Well…" I started, Jessi finished my sentence for me.

"I'm a Salmonling!" Clair shot DAGGERS at me, I nervously laughed.

"Yeah… I uh… I didn't want you guys to meet Jessi like this, so I tried to bail… Sorry guys, I should have just told you from the start…" I explained, Clair's glare softened but I could tell she was still very ticked off with me.

"Aw! Were you just too embarrassed to tell your friends about your girlfriend?" Jessi playfully asked me, clammit, I HATE it when she does that!

"Whoa, girlfriend?" James asked me, I REALLY wish I could sink into the floor right now…!

"Y-Yes…" I muttered, I can FEEL the heat radiating off my face from embarrassment…

_Clair's POV_

Wow, I mean… Yeah, I'm STILL pissed at Splatson. BUT how do you exactly explain a Salmonling, something that shouldn't be possible?

"Still though, your face when I turned and splatted you was PRICELESS!" Jessi playfully told me, ok, SOMEONE either doesn't take stuff seriously or she's messing with me.

Either way, I can see WHY Splatson didn't mention her.

…It was funny to see his reaction though.

_Jessi's POV_

"So, is Splatie playing nice with you?" I asked Splatie's friends, they nodded.

"Aw man… I wanted to embarrass him again!" I whined, Splatie looked PISSED!

"Ha, ha, VERY funny Jessi. I could embarrass you as well, you know." True, he could. The Inkling girl I splatted looked confused.

"It's our way of messing with each other." I explained, Splatie's friends nodded in understanding.

Splatie glared at me, I knew what he was going to ask and nodded.

"So, that WAS you! Clammit Jessi!" Splatie hissed at me, I started giggling wildly, Splatie HATED when I messed with him like this!

"Who else could have made Glowflies that would drive Salmonid's even crazier than usual AND only stick to one person?" Splatie couldn't come up with a rebuttal and started murmuring under his breath, which caused my giggling to increase even more.

_?'s POV_

What is that Inkling so mad about?

"'Rina! We're ready to go!" Pearlie told me, well, I'll have to figure it out later.

Back to the daily grind, I guess!

_Splatson's POV_

I was about to chew Jessi out for what she put me through when the big TV on the Lobby Terminal started up, some weird intro played.

After which two Inklings popped up.

"WHAT'S UP Y'ALL!" A small female Inkling shouted.

"We're Off the Hook, with a special announcement for you!" A tall female Inkling said. Oh, so THAT'S what Pearl and Marina look like. Wait…

Hold the phone here… Marina's hair…

No, it can't be. I must be seeing things… Hopefully…

"Hm? An announcement? The stages already switched, what else is there to announce?" Clair openly asked, was this not normal?

"Well, as some of you may know. We got a HUGE donation from the Turf War Prez herself! And with said donation…" Pearl started.

"Splatfests are back!" Marina finished. Every single Inkling in the square just stared dumbstruck at the screen. I mean, I've HEARD a little bit about Splatfests, but I have absolutely NO IDEA what they were about.

Mother dearest didn't let me see SQUAT from the 'outside world'…!

"It'll take us some time to figure out the theme, as well as get another Shifty Station up and running." Marina said, Pearl laid back in her chair.

"But once we do, both'll be sure to rock your tentacles off!" Pearl shouted, hm… A Splatfest, huh?

That might be fun.

"Well, that's it from us." Marina said, Pearl jumped out of her chair and Marina pushed a cart out of her way.

"Don't get cooked… Stay off the hook!" Both Pearl and Marina said that, along with some weird pose.

The TV turned off, but the Inklings were still staring at it, still dumbstruck.

_Clair's POV_

WHAT!?

"Holy carp! This is AWESOME!" I shouted, Splatfests are back! This… I have no words to describe this feeling I have.

"Ooo! Looks like I arrived at just the right time!" Jessi cheerfully said, wait, why is she and Splatson not as excited as we are?

Oh… Splatson and Jessi aren't from here. Heck, this might be their first Splatfest EVER.

"YES! Ok, we need to get ready! Let's see… We should get our gear fine-tuned, go practice…" Star kept going on and on, she's the team mechanic and weapon master during Splatfest and League Battles.

Wait, what about Splatson and Jessi? I'm not sure Splatson's Splat Brella Dualies are even allowed in normal Turf War, or if Jessi has a weapon to use at all.

"We'd better go over to Ammo Knights and see if your weaponry is usable for the Splatfest, Splatson. And Jessi better come along as well, if she has a weapon like yours, Splatson, she's gonna need it to get cleared by Sheldon if she wants to use it." I told them, they nodded. So since we were right there, we entered Ammo Knights.

_Splatson's POV_

What the carp is this place?

"Ah! Hello, hello! One moment, please!" A horseshoe crab ran over to us, I'm guessing he's the weapons dealer for Inkopolis Square?

"Hey Sheldon." Clair greeted the weapons dealer.

"Welcome! I see you all are…" Sheldon seemed to adjust his glasses? I'm not sure if they're binoculars or glasses.

"Oh! Forgive me, Clair. I was busy fixing something for a friend, had to adjust my glasses accordingly." Sheldon apologized, Clair nodded in understanding and pushed me forward.

"It's fine, Sheldon. We were wondering if you could verify Splatson's weapon, we're not sure if he can use it during Splatfest OR Turf War." Clair explained, Sheldon nodded and motioned for me to hand over my weapon.

"Hold on, I keep the paperwork for it in a compartment." I told Sheldon, I pressed the release trigger on my left Dualie, pulled the paperwork out, and handed it to Sheldon along with my Splat Brella Dualies.

"Well then! Seems like this is a usual occurrence." Sheldon said.

YOU HAVE NO IDEA, MAN!

Sheldon looked through the paperwork I handed to him, analyzed my weapon, the usual stuff.

"Hmm… The craftsmanship is impeccable! But I can see WHY no one else has their hands on these Dualies." Sheldon said, Star's interest seemed to be at its peak.

"Why? Are they crazy good?" Star asked Sheldon, he nodded and pointed out one of many unique perks about my Dualies.

"The Dualies can have their Sub and Special switched by turning a dial on each Dualie, left for Sub, right for Special. This function is locked upon entering a Turf War however, it can only be overridden by its maker in dire situations." Sheldon explained, Star just stared at me.

"Before you ask, it is WAY more complicated to program something like THAT into one weapon. It took me six months to figure it out, and two more to program everything in." I explained, Star didn't lose her curiosity though.

"However, this 'Calamari Inkstrike' is VERY interesting." OH CARP NO!

I quickly grabbed my Dualies from Sheldon.

"Sorry, 'Calamari Inkstrike' is OFF LIMITS!" I sternly said, Sheldon nodded in understanding. I quickly realized what I did and handed my Dualies back to him.

"S-Sorry… I get kinda panicky over the 'Calamari Inkstrike', and for good reason." I explained, Sheldon nodded knowingly.

"Uh… Is there any reason to be worried over it?" James asked Sheldon, who just handed him a document describing said Special.

James's eyes went wide after he finished reading the document.

"Holy carp… Why would you program something like THAT?" James asked me, he WAS overexaggerating the Special by a longshot, but he was right to be worried.

"Ok, your kinda going overboard with it, James. BUT your worrying is normal." I told him, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"OVERBOARD?! It's practically a weapon from the Great Turf War!" James hissed at me, and now the others were worried for ALMOST no reason. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, it is SIMILAR to a weapon from the Great Turf War. BUT the worse it could do besides lightly inking a twenty-mile radius is sending someone flying about two inches in the air, I would know SINCE I WAS THE ONE THAT WAS SENT FLYING." I explained, James looked skeptical.

"MY. POINT. EXACTLY." James hissed, Sheldon FINALLY got the others attention to explain WHY it isn't a major threat.

"Yes, everything you both have said are valid points. However, using the 'Calamari Inkstrike' means setting both dials on the Splat Brella Dualies to the 'Calamari Inkstrike', slamming both Dualies together, and RIDING the Inkstrike to its desired destination before Super Jumping back to the ground. And to add to the Special's nonlethal existence, the Dualies more often than not BREAK, requiring them to be fixed before they can be used normally." Sheldon explained, FINALLY James backed down.

"Ok… FINE, I'll back off. I'm guessing you've only used it once?" James asked me, I nodded.

"And that was when I TESTED the dang thing! Took me three months to fix my Dualies after that…" I muttered, Sheldon kept up his analyzing.

_Clair's POV_

"Hm… This 'Splat from Above' Special is also intriguing." Sheldon said, wait…

"Hold on, is THAT the Special you used on me, Splatson?" I asked Splatson, who nodded.

"Yep, it's my Special of choice." Splatson said. Man, Star's gonna GRILL Splatson as soon as we get home…

"According to this document, both Dualies can fire an Ink blast that will splat an Inkling upon contact after reaching the right altitude to fire. However, this is ill-advised due to the dangers of the Brella function failing." Sheldon explained, Jessi started giggling.

"Or the danger of fainting due to fear of heights." Jessi said among her crazed laughter, Splatson's face went red.

"Really? The guy whose Special sends him into the air is afraid of heights?" Frank asked Splatson, he nodded sadly.

"I get caught up in the moment when I activate my Special usually, so my fear doesn't kick in unless I'm out of my 'zone'." Splatson explained, it's kinda like when I get into my 'zone'.

_Splatson's POV_

Sheldon looked through the paperwork and took one last look at my Splat Brella Dualies.

"I think I'm just about done. Just one question?" I nodded for Sheldon to continue. "Your Splat Brella Dualies look like a combination of Dualie Squelchers and Splat Brellas, so why are they called 'Splat Brella Dualies' when Splat Dualies aren't in the model?" Sheldon asked me.

"I couldn't figure out how to combine Dualie Squelchers and Splat Brella into one name, so I just went with the plain Dualies." I explained, Sheldon nodded and handed me my stuff back.

"I'll have to talk it over with Judd about the nitty gritty, but otherwise you're all clear." Sheldon told me, I thanked him and nudged Jessi.

"Ok, ok, Here. PLEASE BE CAREFUL! It needs a uh…I think the term is 'tune-up'?" Jessi told Sheldon, she handed him her weapon's paperwork and then her, as she calls it 'Sushi Stopper', over to the horseshoe crab.

_Star's POV_

I took one look at Jessi's weapon and almost fainted.

"Oh my cod, Jessi! That doesn't just need a tune-up, it needs a COMPLETE rework!" I hissed, Clair glared at me and James was whispering to me to stop. Clair KNOW'S how I get over degraded weapon's that were awesome-looking but looked ready to fall apart, it's a bad habit when you find human relics, fix them up, and sell them to collectors for a living.

Sheldon and I got along well because of this, we don't have a relationship or anything, we both just have careers that get along well when together. And the poor horseshoe crab had a look of horror made from anger and disgust on his face.

"Y-Yes… I must agree with Star on this. Even if the paperwork checks out, Judd will NEVER let you use this in a Turf War, neither will I for that matter." Sheldon sternly told Jessi, poor guy was crying as he was cradling the weapon, walking and putting it on his workbench.

"I'll get started working on it right away." Sheldon told us, Jessi thanked him.

I looked over at Splatson, and I was shocked by his reaction. Splatson, since I've known him, doesn't get mad, yell, swear in human, anything… But since his face was cherry red and his left eyelid was twitching, I would say he was LIVID. Also judging from Jessi's face, she KNEW she was in deep trouble.

_Jessi's POV_

Oh cod…

Splatie slowly turned to face me, oh cod I've done it now…!

"Why. Is. Your. Weapon. THAT I HELPED YOU MAKE. IN THAT…" Splatie looked over at his friends and Sheldon, oh thank cod that calmed him down.

"*ahem*… Sorry… Jessi and I made our weapons back when we were kids, I…I guess seeing her Hydra Bamboozler like that made me snap." Splatie explained, he started taking deep breaths as well… Cod, I hate seeing him like this…

"I'm sorry, but 'snap'?" I was shocked that Sheldon asked Splatie that, and even more shocked that he didn't change the subject.

"*sigh* Yes, snap… Without saying too much, I have a rather…personal connection regarding the weapon." Splatie said, what happened? The Splatie I knew wouldn't talk about the past at all.

"I'm…gonna go get some fresh air…" Splatie left quickly, he pulled some goggles out of his pocket as he left.

"Splatson…" I murmured under my breath.

_Splatson's POV_

Cod clammit, I lost my cool again…

"_Tighten this last Bamboozler… And voilà!" Dad finished attaching the last Bamboozler I was holding in place to Jessi's weapon, she was absolutely giddy once she finally got her fins on it._

"_YES! Thanks Mr. Codfish!" Jessi hugged my dad, who was laughing and ruffling her hair._

"_You're welcome, sweetie." Jessi stopped hugging my dad and ran over to me with her weapon on, pretending to shoot me with it._

"_ARGH! I'm hit!" I joked, holding my chest, stumbling back, and falling face-first onto the floor. Jessi burst into laughter. I picked myself up off the floor and started laughing too._

_Good memories of a better time in my life…_

I don't know what to do anymore… I walked over to the ramp leading to Grizzco, went up said ramp, and over to the far-right corner of the wall, sat down and looked at my dad's goggles.

"Where are you, Dad…?" I whispered quietly to myself, I opened up my left eye and I just wanted to cry for a while, so I quietly did so.

_Marina's POV_

"Pearlie, you saw that, right?" Pearl looked at me and nodded.

"You think something bad happened?" Pearlie asked me, I shook my head.

"Didn't he look…lost to you? And I don't mean like he doesn't know where to go." I asked her, she kicked back in her chair and thought on it.

"…Kinda. But did you see those goggles?" So Pearlie saw them too, I nodded.

"Those Elite Octoling Goggles were issued during the Great Turf War, which means the only way he got his hands on them is, if my theory is right, through an Octarian General who was also an Octoling." I told Pearlie, she shook her head in disbelief.

"So, the only two candidates are…" I motioned for Pearl to stop, we did our usual greeting for the Inklings taking photos of us, a male Inkling and female Inkling walked away shortly after.

"Do you think Cap'n knows about him?" Pearlie asked me, I shrugged.

"Maybe? He very well could know, I just hope he doesn't think he's a spy or something…" I pulled out my phone and texted Eight.

He 'should' react to an Octoling… In theory, anyway…

_Clair's POV_

We left Ammo Knights and went to look for Splatson. James, Star, and Frank split off into the Galleria's shops, more like shop due to Jelfonzo's and Bisk's shops being closed still, and the Crust Bucket while me and Jessi searched nearby and possibly around Off the Hook's studio.

I walked up the ramp to the Grizzco building and heard someone crying, I almost missed it because it was so quiet. I looked over and saw Splatson, I quickly walked over to him.

I guess I startled him due to him scrambling to get the goggles on, I could of sworn though he had his left eye open and his eye looked like the ones those Inklings with weird hairstyles had… If my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, I would of said that Splatson was some sort of Octarian spy. Then again, why the carp would someone like Splatson be a spy?

"You ok, Splatson?" I asked him, he hesitated and then shook his head in defeat.

"No… I'm FAR from ok…" It was weird to see him so…defeated. He ''told'' us he had some sort of depression, but he hid behind his happy-go-lucky personality for some reason. Last I checked, he seemed like a team player and normally told either me or the others what's bothering him, minus Jessi and his past. And now that I think about it, he's never told anyone his last name.

"You wanna talk about it?" Splatson shook his head quickly.

"No, I just… This is 'really' personal to me, Clair. Thank you for being worried about me, but my past is ''off limits''. I promise you that I'll tell you and the others about me at SOME POINT, but not now." He sternly told me, he picked himself up and booked it away from me.

Splatson, what exactly ARE you hiding?


	6. An Apology

**A Serious Author's Note**

**Hi, before I begin, yes, I'm literally going to copy paste this note in all three of my stories.**

**CALL ME LAZY ALL YOU LIKE.**

**BUT! The message here is genuine!**

* * *

**Ok, so I should start by saying where I've been all this time. I've…been dealing with two things specifically: School and…my grandpa's passing.**

**If you've seen my Splatoon story, you would note that on the last chapter that I was taking a break due to life issues. That chapter was posted three days before my grandpa passed.**

**I wanted to remove myself because…I didn't want to have you guys deal with the 'fallout' of emotions from me.**

**I know it sounds strange, but that's my reason. To be perfectly honest, I wanted to separate my personal problems from my stories on this platform.**

**I guess to make a Persona reference, I wanted to wear a mask when I was on here to hide my own problems from people reading my stories.**

**To people reading this, it probably sounds pretty strange, and I mean my reasoning, not the rest of my note.**

**And…I really, REALLY want to apologize about me just vanishing like that with really no explanation, even if you guys don't mind it, I still feel like I should apologize regardless.**

**Going on this platform was probably the best decision I could make, I didn't think that people would like my stories this much, obviously I've been told that I'm an extremely good writer, but I guess I needed input from another source, and the response I've had from my stories says it all.**

**Jeez this note is all over the place… But I guess its like that because I don't really know how to explain this. Heck, to be honest, I kinda feel like I don't deserve it.**

…

…**I'll try from here on out to do better, but I can't make any guarantees about it. Thank you all for reading my stories and for choosing to follow, favorite, and review them. It makes me so freaking happy to see that people like what I write.**

**So…thank you!**

* * *

**Now, onto the makeup for leaving suddenly!**

**I decided that to make it up to you all for leaving, I'll reveal some future events and (POSSIBLY) plot points from my three stories. Or in other words, I'll spoil some details. Leave what you would like me to reveal in a review and, depending on the topic, I'll reveal it!**

**Now, obviously I won't reveal EVERYTHING, and I'll let you know if what you asked me is something I can't spoil. But that is really for very, VERY important events and/or character development.**

**I know that I don't have to do this, but I feel like I HAVE to. But that's just the kind of person I am.**

**Ok, that's it from me. Thank you for reading this and for sticking around!**

**I promise that I'll upload an ACTUAL chapter to all of my stories soon, but I can't make any guarantees about it being soon, I'll try though!**


	7. A Certain Slimy Salmonid (Part 2)

**Author's note**

**I LIVE!**

**Sorry for the HUGE gap in time between my apology and this new chapter...**

**Two words...COMPUTER ISSUES!**

**ANYWAY, I'm back now. School's odd with it being strictly online classes due to covid-19, but I'm going through it.**

**So, enjoy the latest chapter of An Inkling's Tale!**

* * *

_Splatson's POV_

Cod, I KNOW Clair's worried about me… But I get the feeling she won't be so nice to me anymore if she finds out I'm quarter-part Octarian. Not that I think she's racist or anything, but the typical Inkling would run scared of an Octarian, even more so against an offspring of one with an Inkling…

I just kept walking, holding my head down, something I've gotten rather good at. I had too, in a small town in Calamari Country, word tends to get around.

"_Keep your head down! We're in public, young man!" My mom hissed at me, I gave her a thumbs up and put my head further down, my left eye, my ''deformity'', hidden from view._

_Still though, there was always talk about me and my Dad._

"_An Inkling like her getting with an Octarian? What was she thinking?" "Should have put the hybrid down." "Stay away from him, Callie. His kind is bad luck. Same to you as well, Marie."_

_Stop it… Please, stop it…!_

"_Freak!" "Monster!" "Abomination!" "Go back to your kind, Octarian!" "Run away, just like that 'coward' of a father you have!"_

_I'm a monster… A freak…_

"A flaw…" I whispered, my mom's 'favorite' term to use to address me.

"_You are NOTHING but a flaw in my life! Just like that piece of shit father of yours!" She usually hissed at me once we got home, always reminding me how I'm 'such a burden' on her…_

_I grew depressed, but never suicidal, I cared about others too much to off myself. I grew mean, angry, cold, prone to violence at the right trigger, sad, and forever lonely… The only person I could talk to was always busy, something my mom probably made sure of to keep me in this state, and the parent that I loved so much had been gone since I was seven, the day before my eighth birthday…_

_That day, and every year since, is when I mourn my lost father, the hero in my life, so I always remember him. And my one wish, my one selfish wish I always ask for, is for my Dad to come back and save me from this hell I live in._

_I let the Splatson Clair and the others know be their friend, but the real Splatson, the real me, he's not anyone's friend. He hasn't been for years, nine years to be exact._

_I…I don't think he'll be anyone's friend EVER AGAIN…_

I bumped into someone, I looked up, and there was Jessi with the others, all of them worried about me…

_Jessi's POV_

Oh cod… He's on the verge of losing it fully… He hasn't lost it like that since his dad vanished.

_I still remember that day, I was walking up onto the shore, on my way to Splatie's party when I saw him at the path. I ran over to him, he was a mess of tears and unprepared for his birthday party._

"_Splatie? What's wrong?" I asked him, he looked me dead in the eyes, his eyes… They had none of his usual energy in them, they just looked…empty… Like he was dead or something._

"_He's gone, Fishy…" He burst into tears, I embraced him in a hug._

"_My daddy's gone…!" I picked up through his sobbing…_

_Splatie was never the same after that. Once he became nine, the Splatson I knew wasn't kind, sweet, caring, friendly…nothing… Now he only knew depression and anger, his 'happy-go-lucky' act didn't fool me. He knew it too, that's probably why he didn't talk about me, I remind him of the past… Then his more recent tendencies start to come out._

"Splatie, come on. Let's get something to eat so you can calm down." I told him sternly, he nodded and let me drag him over to the Crust Bucket. I sat him down and located a menu for the place.

"Knowing you, you'd probably want the smallest size to see if you like it?" I asked him, he nodded but still said nothing. Clair ran up to us with a concerned but confused look on her face.

"We've known each other since we were kids, I know him like the back of my hand." I told Clair before she could say anything, she looked shocked but nodded in understanding.

_Clair's POV_

"Thanks, squiddo's! Come again, you hear!" Crusty Sean told us, we nodded, took our food, and sat down with Jessi and Splatson. I handed the two their food and drinks, Jessi thanked me but surprisingly Splatson didn't. Jessi could read my mind, apparently.

"You're wondering why he's acting like this, right?" Jessi asked me, I nodded, causing her to sigh.

"Splatie…" She looked at Splatson, she gave him the same look of love James gives me, "…Splatson's had a rough last couple of years." She started to tell us.

"Fishy… Please don't…" I heard Splatson whisper, clammit he's crying so hard it's leaking through the goggles and a small leak is coming from the crack in the goggles left lens. Jessi looked at him, she looked ready to cry as well.

"Splatie, they're gonna find out eventually. It's better to do it willingly than be discovered." What the carp is she talking about? Splatson sighed and, after he nibbled on his food for a bit, nodded.

"Fine…" He looked at us, I could have sworn we were talking to someone completely different. Splatson's tone changed from his 'happy-go-lucky' tone to one that would come from someone suffering from something traumatic, "Just please… Don't run away…" He was crying so hard I honestly thought he might accidently splat himself, and what the heck is he talking about?

"Splatson, you're our friend. It would take a LOT for us to suddenly despise you or something." James spoke for all of us. Yeah, we all have our bias, but we put them aside unless they go EXTREMELY against them. What the carp could be so bad that he would say that?

_Splatson's POV_

"Ok… Fine…" I whispered, I took my goggles off, and opened my left eye.

If there IS a god out there, please be merciful on me if I get splatted here…!

_Clair's POV_

Huh? All I see is a…

…

"…Well, *ahem* THAT explains a lot…" HOLY CARP! That's an Octarian eye! I looked over at the others, James had the same reaction I had, Star looked like she theorized correctly, and Frank didn't look mad, but he wasn't pleased.

"I KNEW IT!" Splatson seethed, falling over in the chair and trying to get out of Jessi's grip, "I'm a goner! I'm as good as dead!" Holy crap, what happened to Splatson?

"If you got that through my reaction, you're very wrong." Frank bluntly told him, that didn't calm him down though.

"Splatson, I had a feeling you weren't completely an Inkling, but why try and hide who you are?" Star asked him, Jessi sighed.

"Splatie didn't have a very good childhood…" I kinda figured that, but that doesn't explain the personality shift. I swear, Jessi is a mind reader.

"He was verbally abused by almost everyone, his dad vanishing and his mom's increasing abuse finally made him crack." Wow… Who the heck would abuse their own son like that? That explains the closed eye and the personality shift…

"Did you think we would kick you out or something if we knew, Splatson?" I asked him, he nodded, thank cod he finally calmed down.

"Octarian's are hated, so I figured people would hate me if they knew I'm twenty-five percent Octarian. I wanted a fresh start, so I kept my mouth shut. Every time I tried to be honest with someone, it didn't end well…" Splatson whispered the last part, I guess he figured we would react the same way as everyone else.

"Splatson, I MAY dislike Octarians, but I'll at least give them a chance IF they're actually trying to be nice. Unlike some other Inklings, unfortunately…" Frank said, Splatson seemed relieved, but I could tell he wasn't entirely convinced.

"I'm going to guess you won't ''fully'' believe us?" I asked him, he sadly nodded.

"An unfortunate side-effect of abuse… I guess the only way to put it is I ''half'' believe you, but I also ''half'' don't, if that makes sense." He explained, we nodded. I can't really blame him, I know that feeling all too well…

"Now that I take a good look at your eye, yours kinda looks like Marina's eyes, except spikier." Star told him, he nodded.

"Yeah, my Dad's were even sharper. His glare if you ticked him off could literally splat someone and then some." Splatson seemed…different when he was talking about his dad. He seemed…happier. His pupil for his Octarian eye looked like an infinity symbol but it had a curved spike on each side, one curved to the right and on the bottom half of the left side, and curved to the left on top of the right side.

Wait… If his pupil is like Marina's, then…! Splatson nodded at my reaction.

"Seriously, it took you THIS long to put two-and-two together?" I glared at him, but he was right. The others caught on soon after.

"Ok, enough of this for now. Let's eat." I told the others, they nodded.

_Splatson's POV_

What the carp is this stuff? It's not bad, yeah it could use some work, but it's still pretty good. But…I still feel awful…

Kinda reminds me of that song… How the heck did it go again…?

Splatson: _When the white of light is blocked by blight_

Jessi smiled and sang along.

Jessi: _When the moon and sun __alight_

Splatson: _The song of two souls is born_

Jessi: _Though hardened and battle-worn_

Splatson: _With troubled hearts, they march on_

Jessi: _Onward towards the light-less dawn_

Splatson: _Yet the two souls still march forth_

Jessi: _Though both are tired and battle-worn_.

Man, I haven't sung any part of that song in forever… Wait… Oh carp, I sang out loud… Oh no, they're gawking at me! Carp!

"Wh-What?! Splatson, that was AWESOME!" Clair shouted, I started blushing, put my goggles back on, and shook my head.

"I-I'm not THAT good…" Nuts, I'm not running them off. Frog…

"What do you mean?! That was 'Squid Sister' level of performance!" James told me, Jessi started giggling and blushing as well. No, no, no!

"He, he, HE. Thank you!" Clammit Jessi! Stop! Oh no, that determined look on Clair's face CAN'T be good…

"You two should see if you could sing at Splatfest!" Oh carp… Anywhere BUT there! I couldn't even refute before Jessi started whispering in my ear.

"Splatie, come on! She's not gonna try anything at a Splatfest! So why not?" She whispered her reasoning, and…clammit… As usual, she's right. I sighed loudly.

"FIIINE! But I'M going to take charge due to a certain SOMEONE, just in case." Jessi smiled, her toothy grin was normally enough to knock anyone off their game. The others nodded and we finished eating.

I left Crusty Sean a tip and we headed back to Clair's place, but we stopped by Grizzco and picked up our bonuses first.

HOLY. CARP. I'm guessing getting forty-five of these capsules for ONE SHIFT, for each person, isn't normal?

"Ok! I REALLY didn't expect THIS… But hey, a bonus IS a bonus." Clair told us, I could tell she was freaking out on the inside due to the bonus. Oh yeah, I just remembered something…!

_Jessi's POV_

"Don't think I didn't see how your gear that I made for you got ruined, Fishy." Oh carp, I was hoping he wouldn't notice… Splatie sighed and shook his head. "You are REALLY lucky I was planning on picking up stuff to make gear anyway…" Clammit Splatie! I sighed, he was kinda right to be mad at me, I took such good care of my gear and now everything besides the clothing covering my private parts and shoes were ruined…

"Sorry Splatie…" I whispered, he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Really Fishy? Don't play that card, ok?" I smiled, I know how to REALLY get to him. I pecked him on the cheek as a thanks, and he LOST it! "CLAMMIT! Not. In. Public. Please." I giggled madly, Splatie may not act the same anymore, but deep down, he's still the same person I grew up with and love from all those years ago.

"So Jessi, do you need a place to stay or…?" Clair asked me, I shook my head. "Thanks, but I'll just stay at a hotel or something. I have the cash for it anyway, Golden Eggs sell for loads of the stuff." I told her, she nodded in understanding. I turned to leave and Star stopped me.

"Before you go, the day after tomorrow we're planning to go to Arowana Super Mall, do you wanna join us?" Ooo! A trip to the mall? I've never been to one before, so many new experiences! I nodded extatically, Star laughed and let me go. I waved them off and left, in search for a hotel to stay at.

_Splatson's POV_

"You made her gear, Splatson?" Oh carp, I'd better explain before I get slapped or something.

"Don't get the wrong idea! Jessi…" Man, this is gonna trigger the girls, "Only got clothes that covered her… You know…" As expected, Clair and Star were HORRIFIED.

"EXCUSE ME?! That's just…! I… I literally can't describe my feelings on the matter other than disgusted!" Clair hissed, Star nodded in agreement, the guys just stood there gawking at the matter.

"My dad made her clothes when she was younger, and I made the clothes and shoes she's wearing currently for her fourteenth birthday." I explained, the girls nodded in understanding. After that, we headed back to Clair's place.

The only eventful thing that happened was opening the bonuses we all got: I got all twenty-five pieces of the Grizzco gear set, fifteen drink tickets and fifteen two-point-five food tickets for the Crust Bucket, and a whopping total of twenty-four hundred thousand cash from the remaining capsules. Clair was practically drowning in the strange rocks she got out of her bonus, she got twelve hundred cash as well, but she seemed happier about the rocks then the cash though. Star got tons of drink tickets and twelve hundred cash as well. James got the same thing Star got except his were two-point-five food tickets. Frank struck it rich with getting one million, three hundred, and fifty-six thousand cash total!

Wait, why are they putting all their earnings in that weird closet thing? Oh wait, I mentally facepalmed, they were SHARING their haul with the others! I kinda felt awkward, here they are sharing their earnings with each other, and I wasn't contributing. I grabbed my stuff and went to put it with the others stuff, Clair looked shocked and stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dude, you earned that stuff. Keep it." Clair told me, I kinda blushed from embarrassment. "But you guys were sharing your stuff and I just felt awkward by not doing the same…" Clair looked shocked at my answer, then started laughing. "Splatson, it's fine! That was just our team's tradition. Not saying you aren't part of the team, but you know what I mean." She told me. Man, this feels weird… I reluctantly backed down and kept my stuff. We all turned in for the night, but I couldn't sleep…

What if she DOES try something at a Splatfest?

* * *

_Jessi's POV_

I got up nice and early to pick up my Hydra Bamboozler from Ammo Knights, Sheldon said he'd be done fixing it by the time Ammo Knights opens. I was walking through the busy streets to get to Inkopolis Square, curse me for my urge to be early!

Hm…? Ok, those two Inklings have been tailing me since I left the hotel. The guy looks older than the girl, but they're both wearing the same outfit, and the original hairstyles for male and female Inklings too, even the two iconic colors, blue for the guy and orange for the girl… It's just…creepy, and I'm NOT creeped out by ANYTHING.

Now I'm walking a little faster than I should in this situation, oh carp they're walking faster too…! Come on, MOVE!

"Hey! What the carp, lady?!" Clammit, this Inkling is grabbing my arm and not letting me get by. I glared at him.

"Look, I think I'm being stalked, ok?! Please let me go." That got the guy's attention. "Why the carp didn't you…? Nevermind, where are you going?" I told him, and he pushed me in front of him and told me to keep moving. Hey, at least he's not questioning anything. Wow, he's acting as a bodyguard for someone he doesn't know? I know this may sound mean, but Inklings are weird.

Before I knew it, I was at Inkopolis Square, and that guy from earlier is, technically, dragging me to Ammo Knights. "Here we are! You go on in, I'll keep those Inklings out if they try to come in." The male Inkling told me, letting go of my arm.

"Thanks. I'll be honest, where I'm from, not many people would help out some random stranger." I told him, he just chuckled. "Well, I guess I'm the minority then." I thanked him again and entered Ammo Knights.

"Hello, hello! I was waiting for you!" The horseshoe crab cheerfully told me, motioning for me to come over to the weapon's case. "I had to remake the body, but as you requested, I kept the Bamboozler components intact." Holy carp this guy is stronger than he looks! He just picked up my Hydra Bamboozler and placed it on the counter like it was nothing…

"Thanks, by the way, do you still have the old body?" Sheldon nodded, "Good, you mind if I take it?" He nodded again and lugged the old body of my 'Sushi Stopper' onto the counter. I payed him for his trouble and was about to leave, but Sheldon clearing his throat stopped me.

"Before you go, tell your friend his weapon was cleared by Judd, yours was as well." He told me, I thanked him and left.

Clammit! There they are again…! Seriously, who the carp ARE they?! "Did you piss someone off or something?" The male Inkling from earlier asked me, I shrugged. "Maybe? All I know is that they're following me for some reason." Oh carp, I see them walking over to us! I tried to bail, and there's the girl blocking my way.

"Look, we just wanna talk." The male Inkling that was following me claimed, I could feel the BS from a mile away, but I couldn't go anywhere because of the girl Inkling blocking my way. It was clear they were only after me, not the other Inkling.

"Fine… What?" I wasn't going to be polite, if they wanted to talk to me, they should have done it like normal people and not like stalkers or something. The Inkling pulled a photo out of his pocket. "Do you know this guy?" I took a glance at the photo and I thought my heart stopped.

It was a photo of Splatie…!

_Agent 3's POV_

Ok, the girl's reaction is just what I expected! Now all I need her to do is- "Why the carp do you have a photo of my boyfriend?"

…!

_Jessi's POV_

The guy booked it after I questioned him, the girl ran off after him.

"Uh… Ok…?" I heard the Inkling that helped me earlier say, I shrugged. "Jeez… What did Splatie get himself into now?" I thanked the Inkling again and turned to leave, oh carp! I never got his name… He DID help me after all.

"Sorry I didn't ask it before, but I think I should know the name of the guy that helped me out." The Inkling seemed startled at my question. "Um… Don't you think your boyfriend would be suspicious of a guy who his girlfriend knows the name of?" Ok, honest reason. "Don't worry, me and him are stuck together like glue. He would see we aren't a thing, besides a friendship of course." I told the Inkling, that seemed to calm his nerves a bit.

"Ok, if you say so. Name's Char, short for Charlie. Your's?" Huh, weird name… Then again, I'M one to talk. "Jessi, it's spelled with an 'I' at the end, not a 'y'." I introduced myself, Char nodded.

"So, what's with the Hydra Splatling?" He asked me, I nearly forgot about it from all the nonsense. "It's a Hydra Bamboozler, actually. Sorry, I get kinda prickly about it." Char nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, it SUCKS when people get your weapon mixed up for something else. Still, that's one badass Splatling…or is it Bamboozler?" I told him it was in between both classes, "Huh, cool. Did you make it yourself or did this 'Splatie' make it for you?"

"Well…technically he did, but it was mostly his dad that put it all together. The only thing he solely did was give me the Bamboozler parts, the rest was his dad and me." I told him, he seemed genuinely impressed. "Huh… Does he have a weapon as cool as yours?" I nodded.

"Hm…" Ok, he's obviously going to ask me to battle him or something. He looked at someone behind me and his jaw dropped. "What's…up…!" HOLY CRAP! It's Pearl! From Off the Hook! HERE!

Wait…HOLY SHIT…

_Pearl's POV_

"Wha…?" Jeez, that guy went to pieces after he saw me, the girl's keeping it together though.

Wait, why's the girl…oh, forgot about Eight. "Yo, me and 'Rina have a proposal for you." The girl seemed…on edge for some reason, probably worried about that Octarian or something. "Easy girlfriend, I come in peace." I told her, she didn't let her defenses down though.

"…And just why is an idol such as yourself talking to Inklings like us?" Ok, lower the attitude, but I got the message. She had a point, I had no real leg to stand on here. Thankfully, Eight had my back.

"We saw your friend's battle prowess and heard the rumors of his Salmon Run as well, we were wondering if we could see it for ourselves." I'm pretty sure Eight's just as curious as 'Rina is regarding the Octarian. From what I caught, they think he's the son of some famous Octarian general from the Great Turf War, but they kept me in the dark specifics wise. Besides the fact that there are two candidates, at least.

"You'd have to ask him, not me." Oh my cod this girl is getting 'really' snippy at me, sure I can see why, but that doesn't mean she's good to speak to me like that! Eight grabbed my arm, I'm pretty sure if she didn't, the girl would be on the ground hurting from my pummeling. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Ok, do you know where he's at?" She shrugged. "No clue, he's staying at his friends place from what I gathered."

"Ok, I'm sorry, but did I offend you or somethin'? I get that your friend might be a sensitive topic for you, but I'm trying to be civil and here you are treating me like some sort-of crook!" The girl got in my face. "He's had enough people 'bully' him to last a LIFETIME! And to be frank, he's already been picked on by one famous music group already, so kindly eff off!" Whoa, whoa, whoa, what!?

"Yo, hold the phone here! Me and 'Rina weren't gonna mess with him, we seriously just wanted to see what he's made of!" The girl seemed shocked, seriously, do people think I'm 'that' rude? I just talk smack, I don't deal it unless I need to.

"…" The girl blushed from embarrassment, I think my tone finally got my intentions across. "S-Sorry… He's just…been through a lot already and I didn't want to put anymore BS on him." Wow, so THAT'S why she got snippy with me… I guess if I was in her shoes, I would probably do the same.

"Ok, it's cool. I figured you had a reason for going off on me." Maybe 'Rina should have been the one to talk to her, but then again, I can see why she didn't. "Well, anyway, 'Rina and I wanted to see if he would take us up on our request for a Turf War. Pass the message for us, 'kay?" The girl nodded, and with another apology, left, I'm guessing to go find the Octarian.

"U-Um, e-excuse me." Oh carp, I forgot about the guy she was with. "Yeah?" Man, this Inklings cowering in his shoes. "I w-was wondering if I… If I could…" Wow, I guess he's REALLY nervous, but I got the message. "We could use a fourth player, the spot's open if you wanna play."

_Splatson's POV_

"Ok, let me get this straight," WHAT. THE. HECK. Stuff like this doesn't happen without a good reason, "Pearl, from Off the Hook, asked for a Turf War against us, but specifically me?" Jessi nodded, Clair and the others seemed as dumbstruck as I was. "Well… I mean, it's your call, Splatson. Do we accept?" Clair asked me. I sat down and crossed my arms in thought, this was out of the blue, and to be honest, reeked of suspicion, but not in the bad tense, more like a risky tense.

"…I still think this is awfully suspicious, but if you guys are up for it, I'm game." Clair facepalmed and started laughing, sometimes my 'caring about others too much' habit is a blessing and a curse at other times.

"I'll just assume that we're going." Jessi said, the others and I nodded. "But I think I'm just gonna stick to the sidelines again." Frank said, James spoke up and decided that he was gonna sit this one out. "Alright, let's head over to the Square. No doubt that Inklings will watch us duke it out with Off the Hook by the hundreds." Star said matter of factly. Oh boy, why do I have a sinking suspicion that I'm missing something important? I put on my dad's goggles and headed out with the others.


	8. The Prisoner (Entry 1)

**Author's Note**

**Hello! I'm back with something a little different this time around for the story.**

**This time it's an addition to the story that happens between the end of the previous chapter, but before the beginning of the next chapter (Which I am still working on and HOPEFULLY I can get it out soon.).**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this entry!**

* * *

_?'s POV_

The creak of the door to my room jarred me awake. I, as usual, stumbled over to the bars of my cell. "Still hoping for someone to rescue you, old friend?" My old foe asked me, I bared my teeth at the stupid octopus.

"I'm NOT your friend, Octavio...! I haven't been for YEARS...!" I seethed, getting a chuckle out of Octavio. "It's still not too late, you know? Join back with me, and we'll take back what's ours!" He offered, I shook my head.

"I just don't GET IT, Christopher! You and I were one and the same during the Great Turf War! Why do you NOW side with those stupid hipsters?!" Octavio asked me. "I STILL wanted to be friends with the Inklings. YOU wanted to take over the territory when we CLEARLY could have reached a more peaceful arrangement!" I shot back, getting shocked for my 'ignorance'.

"SILENCE! YOU agreed to my plan!" Octavio reasoned. "I DID, BUT ONLY because I thought it was the best choice at the time, WHICH WAS STUPID!" I hissed back, getting shocked again. "Why do I even BOTHER trying to convince you?!" Octavio hissed.

It was quiet for a while after that, Octavio sitting at the computer, pulling up and filling out something. "...You know Christopher, you MAY have had the right idea with that whole 'Agent Octo' thing." Octavio abruptly said, turning to face me.

"Which is why I'm starting it back up." Octavio said smugly, I grabbed the bars in desperation. "Octavio you CAN'T! It's too dangerous for BOTH Inklings AND Octarians! DO YOU WANT TO KILL US ALL?!" I shouted, getting shocked once again.

"SHUT UP! With HIS volatile ink make-up, he'd make the PERFECT candidate...!" I knew exactly who he was talking about. "Octavio, leave him out of this! He's just a child!" I pleaded, he obviously ignored my claims.

"You and I BOTH know EXACTLY what he is, Christopher...! He's MADE for the role!" Octavio hissed, turning away from me. "...Octavio, I beg you. Leave him out of this...Please..." I plead one last time. The octopus didn't even humor me with a response, leaving the room.

* * *

**OCTO DAD APPEARS!**

**Christopher finally makes his entry! J****ust what is Octavio talking about with this 'Agent Octo' thing? And who are they both referring too?**

**Ok, with those questions out of the way, I should address some things:**

**This entry will be continued at the end of the next chapter.**

**AT SOME POINT in this adventure, Splatson WILL see his father again.**

**I've decided I will instead split the three adventures into three separate stories. I honestly think it'll work out better that way.**

**As a final little detail, I THINK I'm going to add different squid types for Clair and the others. Splatson and Jessi will stay the same species though, same with everyone else. I think it would give Clair, James, Star, and Frank more personality.**

**I'm not sure if EVERYONE in the group will show off different squid characteristics, but I'll try to make them unique.**

**Ok, that's it from me. I hope to get the next chapter out to you all soon!**


End file.
